


Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

by lambicpentametre



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambicpentametre/pseuds/lambicpentametre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine Anderson finds a shirtless man walking around Sebastian Smythe's apartment, he wonders why he didn't see this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

Blaine had been spending a lot of time with Sebastian Smythe lately. So maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, but Sebastian had been there when Kurt called off their engagement and every step of the way after. Blaine couldn't find it in himself to despise Sebastian after that; it was hard to dislike the man who came to your aid over and over again without any wish to be repaid. (Sure, Sebastian still flirted with him constantly, but never when he was feeling down. Never when he was crying his eyes out over his broken heart. Never when he was curled up in bed at two in the morning surrounded by beer bottles and shot glasses. Never when a younger Blaine would have expected innuendo and sexual advances to be pouring out of his mouth.)

It was an odd sensation for sure to be finding himself slightly in love with Sebastian Smythe. His sixteen year old self would have balked at the idea of falling for the Dalton Academy's resident tactless whore, but a twenty year old Blaine wondered how it took him so long to figure out.

He supposed that sometime in between crying over Kurt and starting to go out on dinner dates (dare he call them that?), he had struck up a casual relationship with Sebastian. Blaine had to admit, Sebastian might not be the best partner, but he did know how to have a good time. Their outings were always wonderful; Sebastian had this way of just knowing when it would be a good day for a picnic, or which restaurant was going to be the newest thing. Blaine was enjoying their little slice of heaven.

Until he wasn't.

“Hey, Seb, there's this great new movie playing, we should go—” Blaine had let himself into Sebastian's apartment. They both had keys to each other's places; Blaine knew it was only a matter of time before they moved into the same apartment.

Should have been a matter of time.

Would have been a matter of time.

Instead what Blaine found was a complete stranger walking around shirtless in Sebastian's kitchen. Sebastian jumped up from the couch and was at the stranger's side in an instant, shirt in hand. Said stranger wrapped his arms around Sebastian's torso and cooed into his ear.

Blaine was definitely not jealous.

“You didn't tell me we were going to have company, Sebby. Oh, this will be so much fun!” the stranger said. Sebastian shook his arms off and spun around to face him.

“Colin, you know better than that. Now get out,” he said in a low voice. Colin pouted and put on his shirt while Sebastian glared at him. Blaine stood in the doorway, still so shocked to find this Colin in Sebastian's apartment. Colin smirked at him before sauntering out the door, closing it loudly.

Sebastian's shoulders slumped. His head tilted downwards almost as if he was ashamed. “Blaine, I'm so sorry.” Sorry? Sebastian couldn't— _wouldn't?_ — look him in the face when he apologized? Did he even feel sorry for what he'd done? For what he'd ruined?

The man in question spun around slowly to face Blaine. His eyes were dim, like a child who'd been found with his hand in the cookie jar. Blaine didn't know what to do. He'd just found another man in the apartment of his almost-boyfriend.

“Blaine?” Sebastian's voice was hesitant. Blaine turned his head away from the other man. He couldn't look him in the eye at all. “Blaine, look at me.” Sebastian's hand came up to cup Blaine's cheek, but he pushed the hand away, the hand that had just been drying tears off of the very same cheek not three days ago. “Blaine, please look at me,” Sebastian begged. “Please, Blaine, Colin was just here because he needed a place to stay the night. I promise nothing happened, Blaine,” he said imploringly.

“I've been so blind.” His voice sounded so cold and detached, Blaine almost didn't realize it was his own. “I've been _so blind_. I thought that I could change you, I thought that I had changed you. I thought that you wanted to be with me and only me, but now I see that I was just deluding myself. How could I have been so stupid to believe that you would just be happy with me? Silly of me to think you could fall in love with someone like me, right, Sebastian?”

He turned to face Sebastian now, eyes blazing and cheeks heating up. “You led me on, you let me think that we had something! You fed my delusion, and for what? To throw me out on the street when it was convenient for you? When I wasn't interesting enough anymore? When you'd finally completed your conquest and I wasn't enough to keep your attention? Why didn't you just let me go in the first place? If you just wanted into my pants you could have said long ago and saved me the heartache, Smythe. Oh, but you did tell me, didn't you? You never stopped telling me how you'd show me a 'good time' and how Kurt wasn't 'half the man you were in bed,' or am I wrong? Tell me I'm wrong!” Blaine was shouting now, and Sebastian had turned his head, like a child being chastised.

“I never meant for you to see him, Blaine,” he admitted in a soft voice. “He was supposed to be gone by the time you came.”

Blaine scoffed. “That's rich, coming from you. What was he, the first in your day planner today? Did your meeting with him run over into my time with you? Is that what it was, _Sebby_?” he said sarcastically.

Sebastian's eyes flared up. Blaine could see the defiance of the teen boy who had captained the Warblers and the lacrosse team rising to the surface. If he was a lesser man, he would have backed down, but Blaine met Sebastian toe for toe.

“I meant what I said, Blaine. I would never hurt you,” Sebastian said, his eyes pleading.

He laughed darkly. “You would never hurt me? Shall I remind you of some of the choicest remarks you've said to me over the years? The way that you ruined the reputation of the Warblers, a group that I worked to make the best, a group that was my safe haven, a group that I sacrificed a year of my life to? Or how about the time that you almost blinded me and then had the nerve to terrorize my friends?”

Sebastian returned Blaine's accusations beat for beat, blazing with the rage of a wildfire. “Yeah, I almost blinded you, but you blinded yourself to what we could have had!”

“I did not blind myself to something that wasn't there,” Blaine said indignantly, raising his chin.

“So me dragging you out of your funk when Hummel finally broke your heart for the last time, being there for you whenever and wherever you needed me, never once asking for anything in return was just because I wanted to save up all those little favors to get into your pants? Just because I wanted to _fuck_ you? Do you really think that low of me?”

“If the shoe fits,” Blaine said. Sebastian turned to face the wall; Blaine was astonished a man like Sebastian would be cowardly enough to turn away from a conversation like this.“You obviously aren't getting what you want out of our relationship, so why don't you just leave me? Just walk out of my life like you did before and never look back? Just make me another one of the notches in your bedpost, Smythe! Make me like everyone else you used! Why don't you just walk out the door and leave me alone!”

“Because I love you!” Sebastian screamed, slamming his fists against the walls and spinning to face Blaine. “Damn it, Blaine, I love you. I do everything for you because I care. I would do anything for you. I did everything because I love you. I don't just walk out of your life when it gets hard because I want to be there for you when you think you can't make it on your own, and so you wouldn't have to be on your own, because I would be there with you every goddamn step of the way. I wanted to be there for you. I wanted to be the person you could turn to with anything in the world and know that I wouldn't leave you and that I would love you for the rest of eternity no matter what it was. Because I love you.

“All these years, ever since I saw you walk through that doorway at Dalton, even when I thought I had ruined any chance I had with you when I blinded you, when I stood across from you as you asked me, albeit in song, if I would love you with your dark side, for all those times, and for every single time after, I have loved you. Even when I knew you wouldn't return my love, when I thought you never would after you asked me to help you propose to Kurt, I still kept you in a safe place in my heart. And it killed me to see you so heartbroken when he dumped you our senior year, when he left you standing there at the altar without a word to where he'd gone or why he'd left; Blaine, I was dying inside. I wanted to tell you just how much I loved you, but I thought you'd never want to hear it. So I did the next best thing and I stood with you in whatever capacity you would let me. I would have been yours if you had said the word,” Sebastian admitted. “I would have been anything you wanted me to be.”

Blaine was speechless. “No,” he finally said.

Sebastian looked at him incredulously; hurt passed over his face very briefly before being replaced by resignation. “I understand, Blaine,” he said softly before stepping away from Blaine.

“No!” Blaine shouted, grabbing Sebastian's arms. “No, Sebastian, I'm sorry you misunderstood. No, I don't want you to be anything. I don't want you to change at all, Seb. I just want you to be you; that's enough for me.” Sebastian's eyes were filling up with tears. “I love you too, Sebastian. I love you with all of my heart, I love everything you are, and I'm ever so grateful for what you've done for me over the years. I love you so much,” he told Sebastian, forgetting to breathe.

Sebastian smiled brightly. Blaine couldn't remember a time he'd seen the other man smile so wholly; it was as if he had held every happy moment inside only to release it in this moment with that smile. It touched every part of his face and every part of Blaine's heart.

He wanted to be the reason Sebastian smiled like that every day.

The man in question tentatively put his arms around Blaine, slowly embracing him. Blaine hugged Sebastian's lean body to his own quickly; he must have knocked the air out of Sebastian's lungs, as he heard him gasp. It could have been shock as well. Blaine's tears were beginning to seep into Sebastian's shirt. He felt the taller man place his cheek on the side of his head, this chin just above Blaine's right shoulder. Feeling Sebastian's breath just barely going by his right ear was something his teenage self would never have thought of, let alone desired. As it was now, Blaine would have given the world to never leave this warm embrace.

“I changed my mind, Sebastian. I do want you to be something for me,” Blaine said, his voice muffled into Sebastian's chest. He could feel Sebastian smile into his curls, lightly pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Oh? And what would you like me to be, Blaine Warbler?” he said in a teasing voice.

“I want you to be mine.”

Sebastian pulled away slightly to look at Blaine. He was still smiling; the vindictive smirk Sebastian had worn like armor was fading into memory quickly, replaced by the lighthearted one he wore right now. “Blaine Anderson, I think I just might be able to do that for you. I've been yours since you first walked into my life,” he said.

Blaine quickly shot up onto his toes, eager to close the distance between Sebastian and him. He pressed their lips together, reveling in the joy that he was finally able to kiss Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian hesitated for all of three seconds before responding with fervor, pushing Blaine into the wall. Blaine lost track of how long they stood there, kissing and exploring and finally showing each other how much they loved each other. Once they finally broke apart for air, Sebastian looked into Blaine's eyes deeply; it felt as if he was looking into Blaine's very soul.

“Oh, Killer, you have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that,” Sebastian said breathless. Blaine blushed, pressing his face into Sebastian's chest. “I'm never letting you go.”

Blaine had no intention of letting Sebastian go, either.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for for reading! This was inspired by a conversation I had with my friend Alex. If you have any questions, feel free to drop by my writing blog at lambicpentametre.tumblr.com and ask away!


End file.
